


【黑月】告白

by kalipha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 双暗恋，我爱高中生恋情。





	【黑月】告白

虽说森然高中四周林海环绕，但食堂中无法避免会热气蒸腾，所以大家都想快点吃完，填饱空空的肚子为晚上的练习补充体力，再去草地上短暂感受属于傍晚的凉爽。

月岛双手端着定食，安静地坐在乌野这边。惊讶地看着四个单细胞生物敞开胃进食，同时听他们器宇轩昂地讲述又从别队偷师到哪些动作技巧。

“眼镜君，晚上的自主训练再来给枭谷的王牌拦网怎么样？”  
他抬头。  
正在和月岛说话的人是音驹的三年级学长，黑尾铁朗。

这次暑期集训，月岛大概被几个强豪队的队长给盯上了。刚开始被极不情愿地请到第3体育馆帮助枭谷的王牌木兔学长练习扣球，他不明白这些人为什么会对排球如此认真执着。  
由于这件事情，在后来产生了一系列连锁反应，月岛对于每日晚的自主练习，稍微变得有些期待。

“噢，我会来，拜托了。”  
“话说，你晚饭吃得太少了吧，喏。”  
黑尾的食量和那几个单细胞生物差不多。各个菜品都在盘子里堆成小山，连味增汤都要了两碗。他从一盘炸虾天妇罗里夹出三只，放在月岛少得可怜的白米饭上（和各位体力怪物的相比）。  
“不吃饱的话搞不好会被王牌的直线球拖死哦。”

“喂！研磨，你这家伙多吃点蔬菜！”黑尾目光尖锐，转头就发现研磨偷偷从身边溜走。  
像往常一样，他试图隐藏存在感从黑尾身边飘过，没料还是被逮住。

这家伙，是孩子的老父亲吗？月岛想。  
夹起炸虾，嗯…面衣脆得恰到好处，稍有余温但不烫口，虾肉甘甜而且很有嚼劲，要是有沾汁就好了…突然很想吃草莓蛋糕，但是这几天一直在训练，没有机会买…

黑尾悄悄在余光里好好确认过乌野的一年级超高副攻把炸虾放入嘴中，才把白菜豆腐味增汤放在研磨的托盘里。  
这搞得布丁头很不高兴：“诶…我说了不吃蔬菜的呀……但是小黑看起来很高兴哦。”  
黑尾：？

＊  
第3体育馆。

“前辈们好，打扰了。”  
月岛脱下鞋，坐在场边地板上套好护膝。抬头发现木兔前辈和黑尾前辈围了过来，赤苇前辈正在网后热身。

只有四个人吗。

木兔朝黑尾竖起大拇指：“哦呀哦呀，眼镜君来了噢，老黑nice！”  
“今天尝试双人拦网吧，眼镜君，待会儿热身过后到这儿来”，黑尾指指自己身边，“死猫头鹰今天一定要让你闭嘴。”  
“💢你试试啊！！！”

因为刚刚集体训练过，月岛只是简单拉了拉筋骨就小跑过去站在黑尾学长身边。  
网那边的活力无限的猫头鹰跃跃欲试，已经打出几颗杀伤力超高的发球。

“昨天教你的技巧还记得吧。”  
“是。”  
仿佛领地被占领即将炸毛的公猫，黑月弓起背做出迎战姿态。月岛自身也被带动，直勾勾盯着球网对面木兔和赤苇。

不要从侧面突然起跳，站稳再起步……再来就是木兔前辈击球惯用手的方向，和他的眼神中的球路，注意伸手时机……注意…时机…

突然，月岛能感觉有一群蝴蝶在胃里骚动，再也装不下。它们等待下一次呼吸，随即集体逃逸。（butterflies in my stomach）  
他集中精力剖析木兔和赤苇的配合有可能打出怎样的球路，恰好瞥见身边半蹲着蓄势待发的黑尾学长在向他这里偷瞄。

注意…时机…吗？

木兔抛球，赤苇二传，主攻再次退到球场后面助跑。  
“预备——一二——”黑尾指挥塔发话。

和料想的一样。木兔瞄准月岛黑尾二人手臂间的缝隙，准备强硬地把这球送过防线。  
黑尾稍微移动臂膀，月岛同时将双手移动些微的角度，二人配合默契。把可能打出的球路都死死防住。

“嘭！”  
球在手臂上击打，随后朝地面反弹。

“💢啧，气死老子了！！”  
黑尾坏笑：“老兄别生气，继续嘛，哈哈哈哈…”

十多球下来，自己的球大约有三分之二被拦下，让木兔觉得无聊。他主动要求停止练习。  
助跑起跳十多次，汗浸湿T恤，月岛开始觉得喘不上气。他退到场边拿起水杯大口喝了小半瓶淡盐水，舒缓呼吸频率。  
但是悄悄偷看黑尾前辈，那种从未感受过的温热并没有随着水分的补充散去，反而等不及似的快要从身体里的每一个毛孔迸发出来。

注意时机。

“那个…黑尾前辈，能出来一下吗…稍微，有点问题，想要问你。”  
月岛站在门边，向正和木兔打闹的黑尾发出邀请。  
“噢！什么什么？！”

赤苇：有意思。  
木兔：嗯？

＊  
跟着月岛来到体育馆背后，面对森林，黑尾能感受到从绿叶中漫出的阵阵爽风，却没有有凉快多少，运动过后汗液沁出，拢住热量使其包围住身体。  
身边那位身高将近一米九的大个子，轻轻靠着身后的墙壁，显得十分小只。他桂花酒般的双眼盯住前方宽敞的草地。月光雾蒙蒙铺洒在金色碎发和略微雪白的皮肤上，黑框眼镜后面，睫毛微微颤动。  
黑尾无法移开目光。

不好。不好不好。  
我黑尾铁郎，男，18岁，从出生到现在直来直往，想做什么干就一个字。今天，大爷我少有地动摇了。

“前辈啊，为什么要教我拦网呢，明明贵方的列夫更好，不是吗？”月岛带着笑意开口。  
“不行，那个笨蛋像婴儿一样，什么也不会。”  
“那他不就是提高空间最大的可塑之才了吗，真的没问题吧，教对手拦网这件事。”  
黑尾挑起眉，提起一边嘴角摆出假笑：“眼镜君，我可是十分乐于助人的哦～”

“…我好像喜欢上黑尾前辈了。”  
敛起笑意，月岛十分紧张。他十指笔直僵硬地悬空在腹前绞弄，头低下盯着脚尖。

“…有点自以为是地说，总觉得黑尾前辈很懂我。明明知道自己是在被挑衅却还屡次上当，前辈每次都能精准踩到我的雷点…”  
“但前辈对别人也是这样的吧。毕竟听赤苇前辈说，黑尾前辈一直都像这样擅长刺激对手……”他甩开交叉的双手，背到身后，又抬头看着天空。

黑尾惊愕。但是下一秒他就转身一把将月岛急促地揽进怀里。动作暴躁，但很温柔。  
“只是对你才这样的哦，眼镜君。”

＊  
“让我参加拦网练习吧！主将！！！”  
列夫兴高采烈掀开第3体育馆拦球网，想必又是逃掉夜久的魔鬼接球训练跑过来偷玩儿。

有趣的后辈把白色猫头鹰的注意力完全吸引过去，他立刻放下水瓶从球网后飞出来：“嘿嘿嘿！列夫少年，很有气势嘛！老黑的话…”  
“啊，刚好出去了，现在最好不要去打扰他哦。”  
赤苇立刻站到单细胞木兔面前，安静沉稳地打断他的发言。

木兔、列夫：嗯？

＊  
等月岛反应过来，下巴已经抵在黑尾前辈的肩膀上。视野所及，是树梢头安静地挂在黑色夜空中的月轮。  
颈窝里那方温热的呼吸一下一下地反复萦绕，前辈稍微有些硬质的鸡冠头戳在脖子上，麻酥酥。因为只穿了一件薄T，对方的急促心跳异常清晰，仿佛穿过骨头直接击打在自己的胸腔里。  
他手足无措，只感到环住后背的手臂力道加重。

“…诶——前辈…”  
“我也喜欢你啊。”

二人安静均匀的呼吸声。

“骗人的吧…前辈，这一点也不好笑…”  
“不是哦。”黑尾接着说，“最初见你到是第一次训练赛，只觉得，嚯，这个四眼的拦网完全没有一点杀伤力嘛。但是你这家伙完全没有是在随随便便打比赛的感觉，十分认真地观察，反应也足够快，但是总感觉缺点什么。”

黑尾前辈貌似垂下头，脸贴在了自己的肩膀上。

“然后居然潜意识认为，我是不是能为你做些什么呢，这次的合宿就有机会逮到你，认真挑衅了一下。没想到你就中招了。你这家伙，明明身高、反应力和脑子都很优秀，如果不好好利用就浪费掉了。眼镜君你对待排球的态度不像你表现的那么无所谓吧……而且你也不想输给乌野的小不点，对吗？”

“怎么说呢，你差点什么东西…”  
“是热情吗，对待排球的热情。”  
“不过多亏了前辈，我现在稍微有了那么一些了。”

“没想到，我黑尾居然喜欢上你了，眼镜君。不过暗恋的后辈同时也喜欢我，说明鄙人还是有点魅力。”  
“……”  
月岛不知该不该吐槽。

“交往吗？”黑尾提问。  
“嗯。”月岛回答。

“前辈还不打算把我放开吗。”

两位少年靠在体育馆的墙壁上，纤长的手牵在一起。他们凝视同一片夜空，是黑夜和月轮。  
“那么，可以叫我阿铁吗，只有你一个人可以叫哦。”  
“不，前辈，恕我不能接受。”  
“诶——为什么嘛”  
“因为很恶心。”

“……不过……以后前辈…可以叫我……阿月…”  
“Tsu——kki——”  
(ー`´ー)“请停止。”

＊  
“阿月，来给灰羽示范一下拦网手势，这笨蛋太差劲了，万岁拦网总是改不了。”  
“诶…为什么前辈不自己演示…”

赤苇：看来问题解决了。(˶˚ - ˚˶)


End file.
